


Composition

by ladyofrosefire



Series: Tessellation [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Somnophilia, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, this would be really unsafe if not for the cleric, undiscussed but everyone's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: Sequel to Arrangement, although neither piece has anything resembling a plot. This contains nothing but happy, fun, bantery, flirty sex.There's still no such thing as enough Fjord+ Tiefs fic.





	Composition

Molly wakes up with someone’s mouth on his cock, which is very nice, thank you. He mumbles as much and threads a hand into soft, slightly curling hair. His fingers bump against horns.

Jester pops her head up. “You still taste kind of soapy.” Molly starts to protest, but she shakes her head. “I’m kidding. You got it all.”

“Uh _huh_ \--” His head falls back to the pillow as she takes his cock back into her throat.

Beside him, Fjord chuckles. His hand finds Jester’s back and smooths down the line of her spine. Then his hand replaces Molly’s in her hair and guides her down. He feels her throat tight around his cock. Her cheeks hollow as she sucks hard enough to make his toes curl.

“ _Oh_ fuck.” He gasps, stomach flexing as he tries not to thrust up into her mouth.  

Fjord’s other hand comes down between his hip bones and presses him flat to the bed.

“That alright?” He asks, thumb rubbing back and forth across one long scar.

Molly nods emphatically. “Get up here. C’mon. Mouth’s going to waste like this.”

Jester pulls off, scoots down, and then grabs Molly by the hips. He yelps as she pulls him down off of the pillow. But her mouth is back on him before he has a chance to complain. It gives Fjord the room he needs to get over Molly’s head facing her. It’s not the best angle, but he can make it work. Fjord lets him lap at his cock until he goes fully hard.

“Go slow.” He tells him.

Molly chuckles around the head of Fjord’s cock and leans up for the rest of it. Fjord holds him in place with a hand on one horn.

“I _said_ go slow.”

Molly cannot help the groan that punches out of him.

Jester pulls off of him again, which is less fun, but Molly can’t complain with his mouth full.

“Do you like giving orders?” She asks.

Fjord makes a noise that’s half verbal shrug and half groan as he pushes a little further into Molly’s mouth. He runs his nails up the insides of Fjord’s thighs.

“Some. You two had fun bossin’ me around.”

“We did.” Jester agrees. “Want me to finger him? Or are you gonna come in his mouth?”

Molly makes an encouraging noise and bucks his hips.

Fjord’s fingers find one barbell and tug firmly. “Got a preference, Molly?”

Again, he raises his hips. This time, he makes the most plaintive noise he can around Fjord’s cock. Jester’s fingers go searching, and he spreads his legs wider for her. She cups his balls instead.

“How about Molly-in-the-middle? I haven’t had his dick yet.” Her finger trails up the ladder of gold barbells. “I wanna feel these.”

“Any complaints?”

He can’t shake his head, either, so he raises a hand and gives them both a thumbs-up.

Jester lets out a delighted little laugh. Fjord echoes her. His cock pushes deeper, and Molly lets him in, moaning softly as he feels the girth of it in his throat. Jester is hot and slick where she rubs against him, the head of his dick rubbing between her folds. He can’t see the look on Fjord’s face, or on hers, but Molly can image them easily enough. Her grinning, cheeks flushed and her eyes half-lidded. Fjord looking half thunderstruck and a bit besotted, eyes dark, burning gold.

Then she sinks down, and Molly’s eyes just about roll up in his head. She takes him in a long, slow slide and squeezes tight.

“Oh!” It’s that breathless sound he remembers from when he was making her come. “ _Mmm_ …” She lifts, sinks down again, and sighs.

“Interestin’, ain’t it?” Fjord asks. He’s holding Molly’s jaw, now so he can fuck his face. “Kinda like ribs. Bet if you were facin’ the other way?”

“Uh huh.” Jester sets an energetic pace that Molly picks up quickly enough. “I wanna watch this.”

Fjord is still going at about half Jester’s pace. So he sucks a little harder and does his best to reduce him to a stuttering mess. He braces his hands on Fjord’s thighs, nails biting into his skin. When they wander higher, Fjord grabs them.

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

He pretends to consider, lets out a garbled “mmphf,” and then drops his hands back to the mattress. Another time, he’s going to have to ask Fjord how he got his number so damn _well_. It’s not like he _needs_ to be pinned down and told what to do, but it’s fucking  _fun_ he has a partner who knows what they're doing. 

And Jester. Darling, sweet Jester, playing with his piercings, so he feels pulled taut between the two of them. He reaches out until she grabs his hand and he squeezes tight. He fumbles with the other until he finds her clit. It’s not the most coordinated he’s ever been, but it’s enough to make her shiver and moan on top of him. He does what he can and thrusts up into her a little harder.

“ _Yes_ \--” She gasps, “Molly, more, please.” And then a startled _“Fjord!_ ” Which Molly assumes has something to do with Fjord leaning toward her.

She clenches tight around him as she comes, making high, breathy sounds. He groans around Fjord’s cock and reminds himself not to follow her. Then it’s slipping out of his mouth, leaving Molly to whine in disappointment. He manages a parting suck to the head before Fjord pulls away.

“Jester, your turn if you want his face. Unless you wanna help me here?”

“I’m right here, you know.”

Jester laughs. “I can do both. Molly?”

“ _Please_.”

Jester slides off of him, turns around, and shimmies backward until she can kneel over his face. He works the tension out of his jaw, and then reaches up to hold her hips. She gets her mouth back on his dick, and there’s something heady about the idea of her sucking her taste off of him. He shifts slowly, tilting his hips up and spreading his thighs. Then he quits wasting time and licks a stripe up Jester’s pretty cunt.

Fjord reaches down to rub circles over his hole. He goes maddeningly slowly, working the oil into him until he relaxes. And he expects Fjord to be as slow about getting his fingers into him, but he gets two at once and Molly groans. Jester makes an appreciative noise around his cock and raises one hand. He’d bet anything she’s giving Fjord a thumbs-up or an okay sign, especially considering the low chuckle that follows. They match their pace, the bob of her head and the steady thrust and rub of his fingers. Molly moans, his lips still sealed on her clit. Jester squeaks.

“He behavin’?” Fjord asks, twisting his fingers in Molly and making him babble and buck.

“Mmmm-HM!”

The vibration of it makes Molly yelp again. He holds his hips still just because it’s _rude_ to fuck someone’s face without warning and with Fjord’s fingers up his ass there’s no way he’d get away with it.

“He takin’ care of you?”

“Mmhm.”

She’s definitely doing that on purpose.

Molly pulls away, panting. “You two are terrible.”

Fjord’s pushes a third finger into him. “Yeah… you like it.”

“ _Oh_ , yes…”

Jester slaps him pointedly on one thigh. He chuckles and then goes back to eating her out. The wet of her smears over his lips and down his chin. And Fjord’s still working between this thighs, patient, careful, and driving him _fucking_ _mad_.

Just as he thinks he’s about to come, she pulls off of him, and Fjord withdraws his fingers. Molly moans at the loss but keeps his mouth right where it is. His jaw aches. It’s fucking marvelous. He flicks his tongue against her clit until her thighs start to tremble.

She sits up, hands braced on his chest, her back arched. “Fjord, you should--” Molly hums his approval and Jester yelps, “ _fuck_ \-- Fuck him. Now. Right now.”

“I don’t know…”

Molly very seriously considers kicking him for a second, because his ass feels empty and Jester was being very polite on both their behalfs. But that would be counterproductive. And also Fjord’s cock is rubbing up against him.

“Think you can wait to come, Molly?”

Nevermind. He loves this man a little bit. He makes the most emphatic and affirmative “uh huh” he can with his mouth full of Jester’s clit and chuckles at the noise she makes.

Thing is, Fjord has a fucking beautiful dick. Long and thick, with a very promising curve to it, and it makes Molly _howl_ as Fjord gives it to him in one long, very slow thrust.

Above him, Jester comes with a quickly muffled squeak. He can hear the sounds of them kissing, and of both of them breathing a little harder. Fjord’s hips move in shallow thrusts. Molly works her through her orgasm before he lets himself go limp. She flops down next to him, all loose limbs and drama and a satisfied grin. He reaches out to her with one hand and draws her in for a kiss. With the other hand, he beckons to Fjord.

“Pushy.”

“Tease.” Molly retorts and then cries out as Fjord’s hips snap forward.

He catches Fjord’s rhythm as quickly as he can, reaching up to grip at his bicep. And it’s good. It’s hot and close, Fjord’s cock pressing him open, but it’s-- well it could be a little bit better, because it is the first time they’ve had sex, and these things take time. He tilts his hips a little further, and the angle makes him groan. Maintaining it is going to be a pain and a half. But.

“Hang on. Got an idea.” Molly urges, pushing him back.

Fjord goes immediately, to his credit. Jester clambers over to kiss him and run her hands down his chest. Molly spares them a quick look before he turns over onto his hands and knees.

“Oh!” She hops off of the bed this time and then comes back to sit propped up against the pillows, legs spread wide and her hand tucked between them. “Try pulling his horns.”

“Is _he_ okay with that?” Fjord drawls, pushing back into him.

“Horns are good.” Molly gasps, “hair’s better.”

Fjord gets a firm grip on his curls and pulls his head back until he groans. The other hand grips his hip hard enough to bruise. “Noted.”

“Oh, I fuckin’ love you…” he braces himself on his forearms as best he can, “Okay, go ahead ‘n fuck my brains out”

He laughs and then obliges. The pace makes Molly tug against the hand in his hair until his eyes water. Fjord isn’t particularly _strong_ , he knows, not more than he is, but he doesn’t need to be. Molly can push back and arch until Fjord catches him just where he needs him, lets him fuck sounds out of him from the bottom of his chest. Jester’s eyes remained fixed on them as she works herself toward a final climax. Her thighs are shaking already, the noise of her fingers a perfect counterpoint to the slick slap of Fjord moving in him. It’s perfect and hot, a feedback loop that closes when Jester comes with a shudder and a cry, and then scoots forward so she can slip her slick fingers into Molly’s mouth.

Molly comes first because he’s been _waiting_ and because Fjord has large hands and his callused fingers feel wonderful when there’s a bit of oil slick between them and Molly’s cock. His thumb works up and down the line of barbells until Molly whines with the oversensitivity. Then Fjord releases his hair, takes him by the hips, and quits being so polite. He comes in him a few thrusts later, hot and wet and familiar, with a groan that he muffles by folding forward and biting down _hard_ on the back of Molly’s shoulder.

Jester mirrors Molly’s sound of approval. He watches her reach over his shoulder and run her fingers through Fjord’s hair before she deliberately musses it further with a delighted giggle. Molly manages to get enough space to turn and look just in time to see Fjord’s mock-disapproving look crack into a grin. But he has the good manners to ease himself very gently out of Molly before he goes to kiss her, hands cupping her still-smiling face. Jester kisses Molly, next, and then nudges Fjord over to him. They might have stayed there kissing lazily for most of the morning if someone had not knocked on their door.

“Ah… apparently, we’re trying to leave soon?”

That’s Yasha, sounding as though she were twisting her hands together outside the door. Molly sighs and slowly, _carefully_ pushes himself upright.

“Did Beau ask you to check on us?”

“No?”

And that’s a yes. He flops back down, narrowly missing slamming his head into Fjord’s stomach. He waves off his protests with one hand.

“We’ll be up soon.” Molly sighs and lets one hand fall over his eyes. “Save us breakfast!”

“Alright!” Yasha responds. “Congratulations on the sex.”

He can hear her walk off after that. He lifts his hand, catches sight of Fjord with his face in his hands, and collapses into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> So good news: I got approved for my honors thesis  
> Bad news: I cannot come fully off of hiatus. I'll post when I can, but as always, I'm very slow, so please be patient. Thank you. 
> 
> I do want to write the one with Jester in the middle, but I have to see what my schedule does.
> 
> As always, I'm on Tumblr at ask-ladyofrosefire.


End file.
